The present invention relates to an acupressure device, and, in particular, to an acupressure device having an orienting peripheral margin, an orienting template, or an orienting constellation to allign or key the device to specific landmarks of the human body.
Acupressure, as with acupuncture, is a form of treatment for various conditions and maladies. Acupuncture is well known to eastern medical thought and practice, but only recently is introduced into western medicine. Acupuncture can be traced back at least 2,500 years as a form of medical treatment in China. The concept behind acupuncture is based on the premise there are patterns of energy flow through the body that are essential for proper health. Imbalance or disruption of energy flow through any of these patterns is believed to be responsible for disease. Which pattern is disrupted, and where, influences which disease state is experienced by the afflicted person.
The energy flow patterns through the body have been mapped extensively and there are substantial numbers of points along the flow patterns where the energy flow is close to the skin surface. Using needles of various types, the acupuncturist is able to reach these points by placing the needles into the skin at these known points. The presence of the needle at that point alters the flow of energy, changing the dynamics in the energy flow. When done properly, using the proper number and position of needles, acupuncture re-aligns the energy flow to one of balance and restoration of health.
The pattern of energy flow disruption is identifiable to the type of disease that the patient presents with. The acupuncturist determines the ailment complained of which then identifies the energy flow imbalance. The energy flow imbalance is then corrected by placing one or more needles into the appropriate points that are associated with the type of energy flow imbalance corresponding to the disease.
The National Institutes of Health Consensus Development Statement on Acupuncture, No. 107, Nov. 3-5, 1997, concluded that acupuncture was an effective therapy for certain medical conditions, especially those involving nausea and pain and should be integrated into standard medical practice. In particular, headaches, nausea, menstrual cramps, low back pain and dental analgesia were some of the medical conditions acupuncture was considered useful for.
The most common use for acupuncture in the U.S. is pain, with headache as the most frequent complaint in doctors"" offices review of symptoms, and the most frequent reason for use of over-the-counter medications. U.S. and Chinese studies have shown acupuncture and acupressure therapy are useful for treating pain.
Acupuncture and acupressure have also been used successfully in the treatment of a wide variety of other medical and health related conditions. For example, these techniques have been shown to be useful for relieving post-opperative nausea and for alleviating the symptoms associated with drug withdrawal.
Thus, acupressure therapy is a simple inexpensive technique, with virtually no negative side effects, that could greatly enhance the treatment of many health conditions if it were readily available to the lay public.
Acupressure is a direct offshoot of acupuncture wherein one or more known points on the surface of the skin receive pressure instead of having a needle inserted. The concept remains the same, re-institute balanced energy flow as treatment of a malady caused by an imbalance in the energy flow through the body. Western medical research has also shown physiological effects, including reflexes and neurohumoral effects of acupuncture and acupressure in human subjects.
Acupuncture and acupressure points are at anatomically defined areas of the skin along 12 meridians, or lines of energy flow. In addition, further research has determined that there are several areas on the surface of the skin where the entire body is represented as a homunculus. Several areas incorporating a homunculus representation are the ears, hands, and soles of the feet. Acupuncture and acupressure to portions of the ear, hand, or sole of the foot effects a corrective energy or reflex change in the part of the body represented by that part of the homunculus.
Several acupressure devices are known in the art, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,597; 3,886,939; 3,987,787; and 4,022,189, and all issued to Boxer. The devices disclosed make use of one or more small rigid objects that are applied by the user to one or more particular points of the user""s body. The devices disclosed are either square or rectangular in shape and they either have a single small object in the center or several spread randomly across the surface of the device. Each of these devices requires that either the user or a helper have considerable knowledge and experience in determining where and how to place the objects on the user""s skin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,234 issued to Yazawa discloses a similar device to that of Boxer, but adds a medicated adhesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,277 issued to Mendell discloses a custom molded, and expensive, device for use in a person""s ear that bears one or more blunt protrusions of the mold surface as acupressure points. Such a device is limited to use by only the person for which the device is molded and requires skilled help in fabricating the device. Placement of the acupressure points on the device is permanent. A single patient would require any number of individual custom molded devices, each device having a different pattern of acupressure points corresponding to treatment of differing maladies, in order to treat the different maladies that one person may encounter over time.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,296 issued to McCall wherein the device is a custom molded piece, again for a single individual""s ear. This device incorporates nodules inserted into the surface of the molded device to achieve the acupressure effect. Like the Mendell device, this device requires one of high skill to construct the device for proper fit and each mold can only treat the one specific malady intended.
What is needed is a device that is relatively inexpensive, which can be applied by the user without need to involve an expert in acupressure in the process. Each devise should be keyed to a particular anatomical surface shape that is readily identifiable to the user, thus providing easy accurate placement of the acupressure device.
The present invention includes an acupressure device for use on a selected skin surface portion of a human body. The device is keyed (e.g. with an orienting margin, an orienting protrusion, an orienting constellation, or an orienting template) to a particular anatomical surface, and thus can be applied to the body to achieve a therapeutic result, without the assistance of an expert therapist. The device has the added benefit of being inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use compared to known acupressure devices.
In one embodiment, the device comprises a base sheet having a margin. The margin has at least a portion of its length shaped as an orienting margin, which corresponds to a shape on, or adjacent to, the selected skin surface portion. At least one protrusions is on the base sheet. Preferably, the orienting margin is suitable for positioning the protrusions of the device against the selected body surface for the application of acupressure to at least a portion of the selected body surface when the acupressure device is placed against the selected body surface. In another preferred embodiment, an adhesive layer is on a portion of the base sheet or protrusions, and the adhesive layer is suitable for attaching the device to the selected skin surface position.
In a further embodiment, the device of the present invention comprises a base sheet having one protrusion or a plurality of protrusions arranged in a constellation. The position of the one protrusion or the shape of the constellation corresponds to a shape on, or adjacent to, the selected skin surface portion when the base sheet is placed on the selected body surface. Thus, the one protrusion or the constellation can be used to orient the device on the skin surface. In a preferred embodiment, the shape of the constellation is suitable for positioning the protrusions of the device against the selected body surface for the application of acupressure to at least a portion of the selected body surface when the acupressure device is placed against the selected body surface. In another preferred embodiment, an adhesive layer is on a portion of the base sheet or protrusions, and the adhesive layer is suitable for attaching the device to the selected skin surface position.
In a further embodiment, the device of the present invention comprises a base sheet having orienting markings (e.g. printed, embossed, or varied on the device) that correspond to a shape on, or adjacent to, the selected skin surface portion when the base sheet is placed on the selected body surface. Thus, the markings can be used to orient the device on the skin surface. In a preferred embodiment, the shape of the markings is suitable for positioning the protrusions of the device against the selected body surface for the application of acupressure to at least a portion of the selected body surface when the acupressure device is placed against the selected body surface. In another preferred embodiment, an adhesive layer is on a portion of the base sheet or protrusions, and the adhesive layer is suitable for attaching the device to the selected skin surface position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device that may be applied by any user with out any need for formal training in acupressure treatment or anatomy. This is accomplished by the device having an orienting margin, an orienting protrusion, an orienting constellation, or an orienting template which facilitates effective alignment and contact between the device and selected acupressure points. Such a device is preferably constructed with materials that are medically approved and hypoallergenic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is capable of adapting to a number of different treatments. This is accomplished by using any number of protrusion, in any number of different patterns, appropriate for any number of individual maladies and pains. The various different numbers of patterns or constellations are keyed to the corresponding orienting margins, which are then alignable to the appropriate anatomical landmark. This is to ensure that the proper treatment is applied to the proper skin area corresponding to the anatomical landmark.
The invention provides an acupressure device for use on a selected skin surface portion of a human body, the device comprising: a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the selected skin surface portion; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides an acupressure device for use on a selected skin surface portion of a human body, the device comprising: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the selected skin surface portion; and a fastener.
The invention also provides an acupressure device for use on a selected skin surface portion of a human body, the device comprising: a base sheet; one or more protrusions on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein one or more protrusions is an orienting protrusion suitable for aligning the device to the selected skin surface portion.
The invention also provides an acupressure device for use on a selected skin surface portion of a human body, the device comprising: a base sheet; one or more protrusions on the base sheet; a fastener; and an orienting template on the base sheet suitable for aligning the device to the selected skin surface portion.
The invention also provides a device for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the triangular fossa, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said triangular fossa; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the triangular fossa of a human; and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on the triangular fossa of the human; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the triangular fossa of the human.
The invention also provides a device for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the tragus or concha ridge of a human, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said tragus or concha ridge; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the tragus or concha ridge of a human; and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on the tragus or concha ridge of a human; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the tragus or concha ridge of a human.
The invention also provides a device for treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the antitragus, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said antitragus; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the antitragus; and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on the antitragus of a human; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the antitragus.
The invention also provides a device for treating lower back pain or sciatica, comprising: a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the cartilage ridge of a human ear, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said cartilage ridge; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating lower back pain or sciatica in a human, comprising: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the cartilage ridge of a human ear; and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating lower back pain or sciatica, comprising: a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on said cartilage ridge; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention also provides a device for treating lower back pain or sciatica in a human, comprising: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the cartilage ridge.
The invention also provides therapeutic methods for performing acupressure on a human in need of such therapy comprising applying a device of the invention to a preselected skin portion of the human. For example, the invention the following therapeutic methods which are provided to illustrate the methods of the invention, and are not intended to be limiting.
The invention provides a method for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the human""s triangular fossa, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the triangular fossa, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said triangular fossa; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the triangular fossa of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the triangular fossa; and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the human""s triangular fossa, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on said triangular fossa; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating premenstrual syndrome or menstrual cramps in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the triangular fossa of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the triangular fossa.
The invention provides a method for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the human""s tragus or concha ridge, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the tragus or concha ridge, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said tragus or concha ridge; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the tragus or concha ridge of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the tragus or concha ridge; and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the human""s tragus or concha ridge, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on said tragus or concha ridge; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating smoking, drug or alcohol withdrawal in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the tragus or concha ridge of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the tragus or concha ridge.
The invention provides a method for treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the human""s antitragus, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the antitragus, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said antitragus; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention provides a method treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the antitragus of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the antitragus; and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the human""s antitragus, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on said antitragus; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
A method for treating headache or migraine headache in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the antitragus of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the antitragus.
The invention provides a method for treating lower back pain or sciatica, comprising: applying an acupressure device on the human""s cartilage ridge, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having a margin, wherein the margin has at least a portion shaped as an orienting margin which corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the cartilage ridge, wherein said orienting margin positions the device to one or more therapy points on said cartilage ridge; and at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating lower back pain or sciatica in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device on the cartilage ridge of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; a plurality of protrusions on the base sheet, wherein the plurality of protrusions is arranged in an orienting constellation having a shape that corresponds to a shape on or adjacent to the cartilage ridge; and a fastener.
The invention provides a method for treating lower back pain or sciatica, comprising: applying an acupressure device on the human""s cartilage ridge, wherein the device comprises a base sheet having an orienting template to position the device to one or more therapy points on said cartilage ridge; at least one protrusion on the base sheet, and a fastener.
The invention provides a method a method for treating lower back pain or sciatica in a human, comprising: applying an acupressure device to the cartilage ridge of the human, wherein the device comprises: a base sheet; at least one protrusion on the base sheet; and a fastener; wherein at least one protrusion is an orienting protrusion suitable for position the device to one or more therapy points on the cartilage ridge.
These and other objects of the present invention and many of the attendant advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same become better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.